Help Me
by Golden-Ninja
Summary: It's the 7th aniversery of when Cell got defeated. Gohan is depressed. He turns to Videl for answers. G/V Please R+R!


Help Me  
Hi! This is my fith DBZ fic. I was inspiered by Nick Carter's song Help Me. Please R+R!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Gohan!" Videl said as she walked up to him as the class ended. "Hey Videl" Gohan said, looking at her. He had recently found that he had a crush on her. ~I wounder what she wants?~ He thought to himself. "Do you want to come to my house to celibrate?" Videl said. It was the aniversery of the day that Cell was defeated. Gohan thought to himself. ~I was kind of hoping to spend the day alone. Hm....... maybe Videl could cheer me up a little. Though I don't really feel like seeing Hercule.~ Gohan was still upset about losing his dad at the Cell games.It was exactly 7 years since then. "Can I meet you Satan City park?" Gohan asked, blushing a little. "Sure" Videl said as she turned to leave. ~He sounds depressed. I hope it wasn't something I said.~ Videl said to herself. She had developed a strong crush on Gohan. She always saw him surounded by girls. ~Surely he doesn't feel the same way with all thoose other girls around.~ She sighed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gohan was riding the nimbus cloud to Satan City Park to meet up with Videl. As he sat there he thought to himself. ~Dad, I miss you so much! I'm confused about what I should do. Maybe Videl can help me. Kami, I love her. She'd probably kill me if she heard me say that. Well, here I go.~ Gohan jumped off the nimbus and walked the rest of the way.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Videl and Gohan both arrived at Satan Park. "Gohan?" "What is it Videl?" "Is there something wrong?" ~Should I tell her?~ "Well Videl, I uh.........today marks seven years that my father has been dead" Gohan could feel tears start in his eyes, he tried to fight them back. "Oh, I'm so sorry" Videl looked at the ground. ~Oh Gohan! How can I help you?~ " It's not your fault Gohan" she said to him. ~If she only knew~ He thought to himself. "Videl, I just don't know what to do" He looked Videl in the eyes. For a few seconds they just stared at eachother. Slowly, they started to move closer to eachother. Soon they were locked in a passionate kiss. They broke away from eachother. "Gohan, together we will help you find your place in the universe" Videl said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wish I could define all the thoughts that cross my mind,   
this angel begged for me to choose.   
I don't even know which ones to lose   
when I've fallen down so far   
I think I'll never see your light, oh bouncin' off of me shinin' down here from you eyes.   
  
  
Help me make the figure out the difference between right and wrong, weak or strong, day and night, where I belong.   
Help me make the right decisions, know which way to turn, Lessons to learn and just what my purpose is here.   
  
  
Its like I got the signals crossed with messages I can't decode.   
Half asleep, never wide awake ya' know.   
Complete overload and I got so much information here and nothing I can really grasp. I should know the truth but I'm too afraid so I have to ask.   
  
Help me make the figure out the difference between right and wrong, weak or strong, day and night, where I belong.   
Help me make the right decisions, know which way to turn, Lessons to learn and just what my purpose is here.   
  
  
Oh wanna know you and more than anything,   
I need you in every dream you're there for me. You love me for who I am. No Angel, just an ordinary man.   
  
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middel trying to understand why I can't. Why's it such a riddle. Got my eyes crossed. Thinking so hard but I know I'm missing the mark. Can you help me sort out all the information? I'm just wrecking my brain, paying attention but I'm still lost and at all cost I...I...I gotta know...gotta know!   
  
Help me make the figure out the difference between right and wrong, weak or strong, day and night, where I belong.   
Help me make the right decisions, know which way to turn, Lessons to learn and just what my purpose is here.   
  
Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middel trying to understand why I can't. Why's it such a riddle. Got my eyes crossed. Thinking so hard but I know I'm missing the mark. Can you help me sort out all the information? I'm just wrecking my brain, paying attention but I'm still lost and at all cost I...I...I gotta know...gotta know! 


End file.
